Cerejas,Chocolate e Sasuke Uchiha
by marypotts
Summary: SasuSaku.UA.Oneshot - É cerejas são vermelhas, pequenas e tem um gosto doce irritante.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-senpai. Sasuke me pertence. Obg**

**Cerejas,Chocolate e Sasuke Uchiha**

Porque estávamos morando juntos? Ah é... por que uma estagiária como eu , não é rica o suficiente para morar num apartamento, por isso me contento com uma pensão barata. A pior parte? Acordar e dar de cara com ele no corredor, só de calção, até parecia que tinhamos dormido juntos.

Eu, Sakura Haruno, em todos meus os meus 24 anos de vida muito bem vividos, nunca conheci alguém tão lindo e tão chato como Sasuke Uchiha. Impossível compreende-lo e não é exagero da minha parte. Você nunca sabe o que ele está pensando, nenhum sinal de irritação ou demonstração de sentimento aparente. Isso tornava ele um objeto de desejo para mim, minha meta era decifrar o senhor-cubo-de-gelo.

COZINHA DA PENSÃO – 20H

Nada melhor do que cerejas com chocolate antes de dormir. Nada pior do que Sasuke Uchiha na mesma mesa que você.Entre uma página e outra do livro que ele lia, eu sentia que seus olhos quentes olhavam pra mim, -devo acrescentar que eu não estava nem ai- continuei comendo minhas ele tinha um dom de me tirar a concentração inacreditável. Eu não costumo me distrair facilmente, não quando estou comendo cerejas com chocolate!

-Pare de fazer isso.

-Isso o que? – respondi por reflexo, mas no fundo fiquei assustada. MUITO assustada.

-Isso. Com as cerejas...

-Tipo, come-las? – Ah sarcasmo, o que seria de mim sem ele?

-É. Odeio cerejas. – disse ,deixando o livro de lado.

-O que? - Como alguém podia odiar cerejas? Eu nunca fui muito boa em aceitar a opinião dos outros mesmo.

-Cerejas. São vermelhas, pequenas e tem um gosto doce irritante.

Ok. Isso foi uma indireta? Ele esboçava aquele sorriso superior, sabia que estava tramando alguma coisa, resolvi dar o troco.

-Sabia que, quem consegue dar um nó com a língua no cabinho da cereja, beija bem?

-Não acredito nessas idiotices.

Não pensei que ele seria tão direto. .As vezes direto, outras indireto vai entender. Não relutei, peguei uma cereja e realizei a façanha. Segundos depois eu tirei da boca, um cabinho de cereja com um nó.

Ele me olhou sem reação e meu 'sorriso superior' passou para 'sorriso forçado', numa tentativa de ele não perceber que eu estava me sentindo idiota. Tentei sair da frente dele o mais rápido possível, mesmo que ele me achasse uma louca. Peguei o pote agora sem cerejas, e tentei leva-lo até a pia. Teria tudo corrido bem se eu não tivesse batido a canela na mesa. Senti tanta dor que sentei no chão encostada na geladeira. Sasuke Uchiha? Nem lembrava mais dele á essa altura, quando vi uma mão estendida pra mim.

Relutei um instante, lembrei da minha avó e de seus conceitos sobre "Não seja dependente de um homem, faça tudo sozinha..." ,mas não conseguia levantar sozinha. Então pensei que nesse caso, em aceitar ajuda de um homem não estaria traindo o movimento. Ele me puxou forte, e fui parar bem perto dele. Estava ofegante por causa da dor, com os lábios entre abertos por que... eu não sei porque. Mas ele se aproveitou da minha 'debilidade'. Cheguei a pensar que ele tinha poderes telecinéticos e tinha feito eu bater a canela de propósito. Senti raiva. Mas a sensação daqueles lábios nos meus foi um pouco maior que a raiva. UM POUCO, só isso.

Não me pergunte quanto tempo durou. Mas eu já estava vendo estrelas roxas e pôneis amarelos. Ele parou derrepente.

-Ainda acho que é mentira.

-O que?

-A história todas dos nós nos cabos da cereja....- Ele estava dizendo que eu beijo mal? Uchiha você esta morto.

-Como..como você.. ousa dizer isso depois de...

-Hn, eu não disse o que você está pensando. Eu só disse que é só uma mito,lenda,crendice popular, idiotice. –Uchiha você me da medo. Continuei parada buscando outra vez sem sucesso entender o que se passava na mente dele.

-É. Cerejas são mesmo vermelhas, pequenas e tem um gosto doce irritante.

Franzi a sou a única sádica nessa pseudo-relação!

-Vou dizer o gosto que você tem Uchiha ....

-Pode dizer. Mas se você quiser provar de novo pra ter certeza...

-Não me provoque. Des de quando você faz essas piadinhas hein? Imagino quantas horas de sono você perdeu pra decorar Uchiha...

-Adoraria perder mais uma com você Haruno.

Pânico. Pânico foi a minha reação. Definindo exatamente, eu estava em choque.

-Tenha uma _boa noite_. –Ouvi ele dizer e o vi subir as escadas da pensão. Demorei uns cinco minutos parada, tentando entender e organizar tudo aquilo na minha mente.

–Eiii, Isso foi um... um convite? -Arregalei os olhos e subi as escadas em disparada.

Bem é aqui que eu termino de narrar. Afinal ,você não vai querer saber o que aconteceu depois mesmo..

---

**N/A: EDIT:realmente, fui reler a história,e vi que o fanfiction deletou muitas palavras,tava sem sentido cara. Bem agora que eu já arrumei isso, sugiro que leiam denovo quem já leu hein SAUHSUAHUSA e deixar review dupla ganha brinde... /mentira.  
**

Olha eu aqui depois de anos sem postar nada. (cara-de-pau off .)

Bem sem lenga-lenga dessa vez. Vamos explicar pra quem não entendeu nada. A coisa toda sobre as cerejas, tem a ver com o nome da Sakura significar flor de cerejeira (ohrly?) . E o Sasuke não gosta de cerejas porque, eu decidi . Já que ele não gosta de doces e isso ai foi o Kishimoto que disse.

O Sasuke estar OOC no final, é culpa do Tony Stark. Discuta com ele se tiver reclamações, tipo em algum bar por ai..... :P (crente que alguém vai entender.) E a vó da Sakura concerteza é a mesma que a minha [?.

E é isso, deixem reviews pessoas.


End file.
